


Roller Blades and Bite Marks

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 70s AU, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: After getting dumped, Alfred meets Ivan, a popular upperclassman from his school, and literally falls in love. The incident starts a new friendship, which quickly turns into something more. But love isn't always as simple as it seems...





	1. Part 1

**Roller Blades and Bite Marks**

**Part 1**

Alfred laced up his roller skates with a heavy heart. He had wanted to take his girlfriend to the rink for a date, but instead of getting a yes, he got dumped.

" _All you ever want to do is skate, go to the arcade, or hang out with your friends! Do you not realize how boring that is every day?"_

" _We can do whatever you want babe! We can go to that protest you want—"_

" _It's too late Alfred! You are honestly a waste of time. I knew I should have went out with Larz, at least he smokes pot!"_

" _Babe, I—!"_

" _Shut up! You suck at sex, you'd rather ignore me than be with me anyways!"_

Alfred frowned as the unpleasant conversation played through his head.

"Just stop thinking about it," Alfred mumbled to himself then stood up on his skates.

He rolled over the colorful carpeting as he got to the rink edge, but nearly bumped into a guy with a massive afro in the process.

"Shit, sorry!" he said quickly, but his eyes grew wide as he noticed how hot he was.

The guy let the incident pass and gave him a smile before getting off the rink and skating away into the building. Alfred felt his heart race at the smile and he swallowed thickly as he tried not to follow him with his eyes.

' _Get it together man!'_ Alfred told himself internally as he got onto the rink. _'He wasn't hot, he was just a good looking guy!'_ Alfred's face started to turn pink at this thought and he sighed in defeat as he started to skate idly. _'Why am I like this? This is why she broke up with me. Just like the others…'_

It was a common occurrence for Alfred to be dumped by the girls he dated. He knew it was his fault, but he couldn't help the way he felt. No matter how much effort he put into keeping the relationship, he always felt turned off about it. He didn't feel as enthusiastic about being with a girl romantically as he thought he should be, which resulted in him trying too hard and leaving the girl put out by it. Or he'd try to just treat them as a friend that he'd make out with occasionally, but as his recent ex had pointed out, it was boring and the sex was lame. Alfred actually didn't know how he pulled that one off. She had been his first and, granted, they fucked many times, but each time it didn't get any better. He never even got off—well, except for one time when he stared at a Rolling Stones poster that was above his bed…

' _God, stop thinking!'_ Alfred mentally yelled at himself.

He was tired of the same old struggle and not knowing how to handle it. He just wanted to get lost in the music and skate until his mind was blank like usual, but for some reason his demons wouldn't let go so easily.

' _Just skate, you idiot.'_

Alfred let out a breath as he listened to the music. Aerosmith, one of his favorite bands, was blasting from the speakers, and within moments he could feel himself getting more relaxed. He looked at the people around him as he mouthed the words of "Sweet Emotion" and admired the way they changed color under the lighting. He was finally clearing his head when the chorus played, but it was quickly lost when he tried to move around a couple in his way. His bell bottoms got caught in one of his skates and the result had him rolling then falling forward. He braced himself for the moment his face would meet the cold floor and the embarrassment that would come with it, but it didn't happen. Instead his face planted into a muscular chest and his hand clutched at strong forearms. Alfred could feel large hands grabbing onto him and holding him steady.

"You okay?" a male voice asked, his voice holding a familiar accent.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that," Alfred started. He looked up to see his savior as he said, "My pants got cau—" Alfred's words caught in his throat as he saw who had caught him, his heart felt ready to explode as the first thing that came to mind was _'Oh shit.'_

"You still there?" the guy asked with a soft smile on his pale face.

Alfred felt his mouth dry up as he heard this, but managed to reply.

"U-Uh, yeah, sorry, um—" Alfred tightened his hold nervously, then realized he was still in the other teen's arms and let go. He tried to stand on his own, playing it cool, but he fell forward again. He had forgotten that his pants were still caught and the guy quickly grabbed hold of him and took him to the railing.

"Let me help you out," he said and bent down to lift up Alfred's foot.

Alfred felt heat rising in his face as he saw him kneel in front of him. He didn't know why the guy affected him so much, but he tried to keep calm, or else he'd risked showing how affected he was, which would be easily seen with how tight his pants were.

"There you go," he said and all too quickly got back to full height. "You should tuck in your pants next time," he advised and Alfred just nodded his head.

"I usually do, but I guess… I forgot this time around…" Alfred said as he tried not to stare at the guy's face. He felt an odd sense of familiarity, and when he saw the guy chuckle he knew why. His blue eyes grew wide as it finally clicked who the guy was and he felt like he could die.

"Well, you do seem out of focus, um…" the guy trailed off to wait for Alfred to give his name.

"Alfred…"

The guy smiled at getting the name and repeated it in a way that had Alfred's heart skip a beat.

"Alfred… Nice name. I'm Ivan," the guy said.

' _Damn.'_

"I know," Alfred said without thinking.

"Oh, really?" Ivan asked as he looked at Alfred curiously.

' _Kill me.'_

"Yeah, you go to my school, Up State High," Alfred blabbed.

Ivan gave a hum to this then seemed to look Alfred up and down, making him feel nervous. Ivan found himself thinking it was cute the way Alfred acted and went to make an offer.

"Well, Alfred, would you like to get a soda?"

Alfred looked to his left and right quickly, feeling like the offer wasn't meant for him, but he was the only one around. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat before giving his answer.

"Y-Yeah, sure…" he stammered as a faint pink colored his cheeks.

Ivan smiled and turned around to skate to the rink opening closest to the concession stand. Alfred followed and quickly found himself sitting in a plush blue booth with a Coke in his hand and Ivan sitting in front of him. Ivan smiled as he noticed how flustered Alfred was and watched him take a sip of his Coke.

"So, what grade are you in anyway?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, uh—11th, just below you," Alfred answered then averted his eyes as Ivan seemed to keep staring at him. "So uh, do you skate often?"

Ivan shrugged his shoulders then took a swig of his soda.

"Sometimes. I came tonight because my friends wanted to." Alfred gave a nod to that then Ivan continued, "So, do you come here often?"

Alfred nodded as a shy grin came to his face.

"I come here a lot actually. It helps me relax," Alfred admitted.

"So, what had you stressed out?" Ivan asked.

Alfred rubbed his thumb against the glass bottle then averted his eyes just as someone passed by. Alfred found it to be the afro guy from before and he found his eyes following him for a bit longer than he intended. When he looked back at Ivan he could tell he noticed and felt his face heat up then he sighed deeply.

"I, got dumped."

"Oh?" Ivan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she… she hates me…"

Ivan gave a hum to this then looked up at the order counter where a worker was cleaning.

"Wait here."

Alfred nodded his head and Ivan grabbed something before coming back. Alfred watched him hold up a pen then grab a napkin from the dispenser and write on it. Alfred looked at it suspiciously and felt his heart racing by the second as he realized it was phone number being written down.

"I know it sucks getting dumped, and this might be weird, but here's my—" Ivan was cut off by a knock coming from the glass in front of their booth. Both of them looked up to see a ghostly white teen with red eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Sorry to break this up, but Francis is ready to get going," he said through the glass.

"Alright Gil," Ivan said and waved has hand.

He then looked back at Alfred then smiled and held out the napkin.

"Uh, call me sometime, we can skate together or something."

Alfred nearly choked on his drink, forgetting that he was drinking his soda. He could feel the carbonation in his nose, but accepted the number. Ivan smiled at him then stood up from the booth and skated out of the room. Alfred watched him go, admittedly at first staring at his butt, but then moving up to see him getting punched in the shoulder by "Gil". Ivan laughed and shoved Gil then looked back at Alfred, who quickly moved away from the window blushing.

Alfred didn't know what to do or to think after Ivan left. He was in a daze from the time he left the rink and to the point he got home. He didn't even notice he was home until his mom told him that dinner would be ready, and by that time he was halfway to his bedroom. He could only focus enough to give her a nod in response, and once in his room he collapsed on the bed. He moved his hand to dig into his pocket then pulled it out to see the napkin holding Ivan's number. Alfred felt his face heating up as he recalled how he got Ivan's number, then clutched the napkin tightly and buried his face into his bedding.

"Oh my god," he said as he felt his chest swell.

He didn't know what to do with himself, he felt so happy that his chest was hurting. He tried to calm down to stop the pain but it was hard to convince himself to do so.

' _He just wants to hang out, be friends,'_ Alfred thought and took a ragged breath in an effort to calm himself. _'I'm just happy because he's so popular,'_ Alfred reasoned with himself. The thought felt off, as if it wasn't quite true.

He could feel that what he was feeling was beyond the simple happiness he had reasoned. He knew full well why too, which made things even more difficult to handle. Alfred knew it wasn't normal, and he had always kept a tight lid on it, but.. Once he saw Ivan, it was like he never tried to hide it. He felt like an idiot for being so obvious, and honestly wanted to throw out Ivan's number and forget that anything happened… But, on the other hand… Ivan _had_ given him his number, he _did_ tell him to call, and Alfred wouldn't mind having another friend. He only had Kiku, Matthias, his twin brother, and his cousin to keep him company, so having Ivan as a friend wouldn't hurt. Well, as long as he kept himself in check and Ivan never found out how he felt.

' _Call him.'_

Alfred swallowed thickly and sat up on his bed. He rubbed his aching chest and gently slapped his face to pull himself together before reaching for the phone. He punched in the numbers on the face of the phone and twirled the corkscrew cord around his finger as he heard it ring.

' _Oh god what am I doing?'_ Alfred thought as he felt his nervous heart pounding _. 'There's nothing for us to even talk about! What if someone else picks up? What if he was just joking? No, no, shut up, stay cool.'_

Alfred could feel himself sweating nervously as he sat on his bed waiting, and just when the phone was entering its 4th ring Alfred hung. He slammed the receiver onto the base, but still held a tight grip on it as he panted, trying to control his nerves.

"I can't call him," Alfred mumbled to himself and put a hand to his head.

He rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on then looked at the phone on his nightstand. The bright red phone seemed to mock him for his failure and he felt an urge to try again—but at that moment a voice from downstairs could be heard shouting, "Dinner's ready!" Alfred stood up from his bed as he heard his brother walking by his door then looked at his phone.

' _I can try again,'_ Alfred thought hopeful, but he didn't realize how hard that would be over the next few days as he left his room.

Every chance he got to make the call he would chicken out or got interrupted. Someone in his family would always need to use the phone, mostly his mother, or someone would bother him in his room or his friends would come over, or he'd just be too afraid to go through with the call. In any event, he never got past the 3rd ring, and before he knew it the weekend was over. He stood in the school hallway with his friends as he tried to stay his normal happy self, but he knew it wasn't working.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kiku asked as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah man, you've been weird ever since Friday," Mathias said. "I know you said getting dumped messed with your head, but usually you get over that in, like, an hour."

Alfred sighed and banged his head against his locker.

"You guys, can we just… not talk about this right now?" Alfred said tiredly. "I'm fine for the most part, okay?"

Both of his friends eyed him critically, but let it slide for now.

"Fine, but you better spi—"

"Alfred!"

Mathias paused as he heard Alfred's name and Alfred jumped a little as he recognized the voice. He looked to his side to see Ivan waving at him and he looked back like a deer in headlights.

"What?" Kiku asked in awe as he saw Ivan coming their way. "What's going on here?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred blushed darkly as a crooked grin came to his face.

"L-Look, uh, I'll catch up with y'all later. Everything's cool, promise," Alfred said a bit too quickly, but Kiku just nodded while Mathias just looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright, see you later," Kiku said, and dragged Mathias along with him before he could protest.

Just as the two left, Ivan got to Alfred, whose flustered blush grew to the tips of his ears and his neck. Ivan found Alfred to be even cuter than he had been on Friday, and he felt his on face heating up as his heart quickened.

"H-Hey Ivan, what's happening?" Alfred asked, trying to get a grip on his heart and act cool.

Ivan gave a cool smile as he heard this.

"Nothing much, which isn't exactly what I had in mind," he said and Alfred swallowed thickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for a phone call that never came, or it did, but that person kept hanging up before I got to answer it."

Alfred gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's pretty lame," Alfred said his voice cracking a bit. "U-Uh, so if the call had gone through… what would have happened?" Alfred asked, trying to sound much calmer than he felt.

Ivan smiled softly then gave a hum as he looked around the nearly empty hallway.

"Well, I wanted to invite them out on Sunday night to skate," he informed and Alfred felt his heart skip a beat. "But they never stayed on long enough, and I didn't have their number."

Alfred clutched the strap of his backpack tightly as he heard this and coughed into his hand to loosen his tight throat.

"Well, uh, maybe you can ask them again even though it's Monday," Alfred said still trying to keep his cool with a red face. "I'm sure they don't have anything going on after school."

"You have a good point, Alfred," Ivan said then went to say. "So, Alfred, would you like to go to the rink tonight with me?"

Alfred felt like he could faint from hearing this. Ivan was so close to him and his face was dusted pink, which for some reason made him look even hotter. But the real kicker was that Ivan just asked him out… well, out to hang out... yeah… hang out….

"Sure, that sounds good," Alfred said quickly.

"Good, it's a date," Ivan said with a smile on his lips and Alfred felt his heart stop. He quickly went to ask what Ivan meant, but the older teen just continued like everything was normal. "Call me tonight, 7 o'clock, so I can get your address."

Alfred nodded and Ivan smiled at him before leaving him in the hall. The second Ivan was out of sight, Alfred slid down the wall of lockers and stared at the empty hallway in awe.

' _Did that just happen?'_

He didn't know what was going on inside his head or Ivan's, but he felt good about it—he felt excited, but more nervous than anything. When he got back up he dusted off his bell bottoms and took a deep breath, knowing he would make the call.

All throughout school that was all Alfred could think about. Calling Ivan was a big deal, more so than he'd like to admit. He didn't know what to say to Ivan and he didn't want to come off as gay or a jerk. Truthfully, by the end of the day he was more lost than he was to begin with, and by the time he had to make the call, he was in a cold sweat.

"You can do this," Alfred told himself, taking a shaky breath as he sat on his bed. "You got this. He's just a guy who wants to hang out. Plain and simple." Alfred could hear his inner self snort at that comment, but Alfred ignored it.

Alfred's blue eyes looked at his clock to see the plastic cards flip down to show 7:00. He licked his lips dryly as he picked up his phone and dialed Ivan's number. He twirled the cord around his finger nervously as he waited. He nearly hung up when the phone was answered barely through the first ring and Ivan's voice came through saying, _"Don't hang up!"_

"I-I'm not," Alfred lied as he felt his face grow hot.

Ivan let out a sigh and said, _"That's good."_

"Yeah," Alfred said nervously. "So uh, we still skating tonight?"

" _Of course,"_ Ivan said confidently. _"So, what's your address, Alfred?"_

"Oh uh, 912 Butler Blvd. It's down the street from the funky old church, ya know with the statues on it," Alfred informed as he heard Ivan writing through the phone.

" _Got it,"_ Ivan said. _"Alright, another question."_

"Okay?"

" _Phone number?"_

"Oh that's 838-1723."

Ivan gave a hum as wrote it down and Alfred felt like he couldn't get his heart to stop beating so fast.

" _Okay, I'll pick you up in ten!"_

"Alright man," Alfred said quickly then hung up just as Ivan did.

However the instant the phone was back on its receiver Alfred slapped a hand over his face.

"Alright man? …Jesus."

Alfred sighed then got off his bed to get out his clothing for the night. He stood in front of his mirror holding up patterned button ups, rock t-shirts, basic colors and striped t-shirts, and a plethora of various colored bell bottoms in various fabrics—and just as he picked out average length burgundy bell bottoms and a wide striped t-shirt, the whole outfit hugging his body tightly, he had a thought.

' _What am I doing?'_

He looked in the mirror at a side view, seeing how round and his ass was, then faced forward.

' _Did I always change clothes when going out? I mean, I could have worn what I did to school… But this is a first da—hanging out…'_

Alfred stared at himself unsure of what to do, but upon his bedroom door swinging open his mind went blank. His blue eyes stared at the person coming in like a deer in headlights.

"Alfred?"

A teen sharing Alfred's face walked in and froze when he caught sight of Alfred. He looked his brother up and down and Alfred blushed as a frown came to face.

"Stop starin' and get out, Matthew!" Alfred huffed.

"Not a chance!" Matthew said with a grin coming to his face. "Besides, Mr. Popular is downstairs gettin' talked to death by Mom."

"Shit!"

Alfred quickly moved around his room to grab his platform shoes and shove them on. He then snatched up his wallet, house keys, and roller skates before rushing past his brother and down the stairs to the front door. When he got to the first floor he could see Ivan sitting on the couch with his talkative mother, while his father sat in the arm chair watching TV. All three of their attentions came to Alfred once he got off the stairs, having not been very quiet coming down.

"Oh, Alfred! You never told me you had such a handsome friend," his mother gushed and Alfred just blushed.

"Lilly, don't embarrass the boy," Sam said as he looked back to the TV.

"Oh hush, Sam," Lilly said then got up to get a look at Alfred. "Oh, just look at him in his cool _threads_ ," Lilly praised as she fixed his shirt that had slightly ridden up.

"Mom, please," Alfred said through his teeth, and Lilly just laughed and patted his head.

"Ready to go then?" Ivan asked as he too got up and came to Alfred.

Alfred's embarrassment lightened up at hearing this and nodded his head.

"Yeah, definitely," Alfred replied verbally before going to the door and opening it up. "See yall later," he said as he and Ivan stepped out.

"Be back by eleven, mister!" Sam shouted from the TV.

"He's right, it's a school night!" Lilly added as Alfred gave a quick nod before hopping into Ivan's awaiting black car.

Ivan had already opened Alfred's door for him, so he easily slipped in. He let out a sigh of relief as the car door shut, but then remember that he was in Ivan's car and became nervous as Ivan got in. The car had red leather seats and wood paneling on the dash. It looked worn out, but well cared for and once the engine roared to life Alfred felt a shiver go up his back.

"Mellow out Alfred," Ivan said and Alfred quickly looked over to him to see a smile on his lips.

"Sorry, I'm just…." Alfred paused trying to find his words, but nothing could convey what he felt. "Never mind…" Ivan arched a brow at hearing this, but let it alone and drove to the rink. The drive was silent at first, but then Alfred had a thought.

"Oh, are your friends gonna meet us there?"

Ivan furrowed his brow then shook his head.

"No, why would they? I invited you, not them."

Alfred felt his heart stop and his mind go blank as he heard this. Ivan looked over to him as he realized how quiet he was and the look he saw on Alfred's face made his heart skip a beat. Alfred's face was bright red from his neck up and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle in awe. Ivan found himself swallowing a lump in his throat as he forced his eyes back ahead to make a turn. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, though Ivan did put in a cassette tape of the Bee Gees once Alfred noticed it.

When they arrived at the rink Ivan held open the door for Alfred, paid for them both and even offered to pay for any songs Alfred wanted to listen to. Alfred was completely surprised and confused at Ivan's behavior and his own. He couldn't stop himself for smiling like an idiot or agreeing with Ivan's offers. They ended up skating to The Temptations since that was the only funky thing to pop into his head—he wanted to choose something that would be fun to skate to. Ivan didn't seem to mind and neither did the few people that were out that night.

As the rhythmic beat of disco started to pick up Ivan ushered Alfred out onto the rink floor. Alfred just cracked a smile as Ivan popped his collar and started to move his hips from side to side as he skated off. Alfred found himself laughing before he could even hold it back and shaking his head. He skated after Ivan as he spun around and started to step in time with the music.

"Come on, afraid?" Ivan teased and Alfred just rolled his eyes.

"Please man," Alfred scoffed and started to move with music himself.

He tapped his foot then started to wiggle his hips from side to side while rolling his body. He smirked at Ivan as he spun around and started to skate backwards as he shook his ass. Ivan cracked a laugh and started to bob his head as he followed after Alfred. They grooved to the music well and even got a few rivals skating up to them from time to time.

Alfred was honestly enjoying himself, forgetting all about his filters and worries, and just living the moment. Or, that's how it was until the song changed. It was a more intimate, but still funky, called, "Why Can't You and Me Get Together". Mostly everyone stayed out on the floor and Alfred and Ivan were among them. They skated next to each other, and Alfred tried to keep his head cool as the lyrics echoed through the rink. However his attempts at doing so were dashed as he felt a hand on the small of his back. He felt himself leaning to the side and looked up at Ivan to see him smiling softly.

"You were about run into someone," Ivan pointed out.

"Oh, shit! Sorry," Alfred said quickly, then felt a shiver as Ivan took his hand back.

"You okay? Want to take a break?"

"O-Oh, uh, I'm good, just... this song is…"

Ivan gave an "Oh" to this and nodded his head in understanding.

"I'll be back," Ivan said quickly then skated off into the direction of the DJ booth. Alfred arched an eyebrow as he came to a stop and sat on the railing. He watched Ivan hand over money to the DJ and before he knew it Led Zeppelin's "Boogie with Stu" was playing. Ivan turned then and skated back to Alfred smiling proudly.

"Is that better?"

Alfred gave a snort but nodded his head and Ivan just smiled and grabbed Alfred's hand. Alfred felt his heart seize up for a second then beat rapidly as Ivan let him go, sending him rolling across the floor, but Alfred quickly got back to his senses and weaved around people and made turns, circling around the whole rink. Ivan watched Alfred's every move and when Alfred got back to him Ivan held out his hand to catch him. Alfred grabbed for his hand but made Ivan roll on ahead of him and flung him out onto the floor. They spent the song messing with each other and dancing, and by the end of it they were ready to take a break.

They took their seats in the same booth from Friday and ordered pizzas and Cokes. They sat in silence, just listening to the music outside the confined space and eating. Alfred snuck glances up at Ivan as he ate and couldn't help but wonder why he was asked, of all people, to hang with Ivan. He also wondered why in the hell he had to feel so… so… Alfred didn't even want to say it. Things were complicated as it was and if he kept thinking about his "like" it'd only make things worse.

"So, you enjoy yourself so far?" Ivan asked as he watched Alfred chew his food.

"Oh, um, yeah. This is really outta sight," Alfred with a smile. "I never get to skate like that, unless I'm with my brother," Alfred added as his smile became shy.

Ivan hummed as sipped his drink.

"Well, would you like to do this again?" Ivan asked as he set down his bottle and looked at Alfred a bit hopeful.

Alfred bit his bottom lip as he thought about it.

' _Just hanging out, no harm no foul…'_

"Alright, just call me whenever you wanna hang out," Alfred answered.

"Will do, and you can call me too," Ivan mentioned. "I promise I'll answer."

Alfred felt his face heat up, but he nodded and ate more of his pizza. Ivan smiled and went to finish his food as well. Eventually they went out to skate to two more songs before heading home. Alfred felt like he was honestly on a date by how his evening went and when he got dropped off he half expected a kiss before he left the car. Alas, he didn't get a kiss and thanked Ivan for the ride and invite out before getting out of the car. Alfred was nearly to his door when he heard Ivan roll down his window and shout:

"I'll call you!"

Alfred turned back to show his blushing face, but nodded then turned back around to get into his house. Once he was inside, he made quick work of getting to his room and locking the door before collapsing on his bed. He laid there in silence as he stared at the clock reading 11:03pm then as the number flipped to be a four, he whispered, "Holy fuck."

* * *

*****Okay, so this was brought to life after an Anon on Tumblr told me to imagine Russia and America going on roller skating dates, and I was like... Okay, but if it's in the 70s I'm all over this! Then of course following this I thought of a story and then wrote a scene cuz i desperately wanted to see it lol and now i'm writing the full fic! I'm seein' this as being 3 or 4 parts. I'm almost done with part 2 as it is. After this is fic is finished I'll get back to Strength, which I'll be posting the two chapters I have later. I'll do the same with With You when I get the 5 chaps edited!**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting and being fuckin' awesome and supportive! Me and my editing friends appreciate!**


	2. Part 2

 

**Part 2**

Ever since Monday night, Alfred had found himself gradually falling deeper and deeper into the abyss known as "love". As much as he tried to ignore it, push it down and act like a normal guy, he just couldn't. It seemed like since that night Ivan had taken to inviting him out more often than he could count. They went to movies, bowling alleys, arcades, walked around the mall, called each other constantly, and even hung out at each other's homes to just watch TV. Though sometimes Alfred had call off their plans when he couldn't wiggle out of going to church. He didn't much care for it, but his mother was adamant about going.

Alfred also had the pleasure of meeting Ivan's friends and his sisters. Though they all seemed to be teasing Ivan relentlessly about something, but Alfred liked them. At Ivan's house everything seemed calmer, but still strict, compared to Alfred's house, which probably had something to do with Ivan's older sister Katyusha. Ivan's parents were active workers so neither of them were really around the house much, which left Katyusha in charge.

Alfred could honestly say he liked it over at Ivan's than his own home at the moment. His mother and father had started to get on his case about going out so often and it was becoming a broken record. He didn't know what had changed their minds about Ivan at first, but after some thinking at 1 in the morning he figured it out. His parents where homophobic, they somehow saw through his defenses and probably think Ivan turned him gay. Alfred had tried to reason with himself that wasn't the case, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. He knew he was failing at trying to act natural around Ivan or when talking about Ivan. He knew he spent almost every day with Ivan, which was more time than he ever spent with his friends as of late. He knew he had missed out on a lot of family meals, which was a big deal apparently to his mother. And it also explained why he was talked, well guilted, into staying in the house with Ivan. They had planned on going to a drive-in movie, but once Ivan got to the house Alfred had to the break the news.

"Ready to—" Ivan cut himself short as he got a good look at Alfred. The blonde had a sad look on his face and Ivan felt his happy mood drop instantly. "What's wrong, Alfred?"

Alfred sighed then looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him and went on to say, "We have to stay here today."

Ivan looked at him confused.

"Are you sick?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Just, come in. I'll explain in my room."

Ivan nodded his head and stepped into the house. Alfred closed the door then took the lead to head up to his room. They passed by family photos and bare cream doors, until they came to Alfred's, which was marked by a Bruce Lee poster. Alfred opened the door and let Ivan pass him as he closed the door. Ivan took a seat on his bed, his normal spot, and Alfred sat beside him.

"So, what's going on?" Ivan asked once Alfred was seated.

Alfred felt his face heat up as he looked at Ivan then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I, don't know…. I just… My parents are—they're acting like jerks," Alfred said after some struggling. "I don't get it either. They seemed to like you and had no problems with us being together—I mean, hanging out a lot, but now…"

Ivan watched Alfred give a defeated and worried look, and Ivan moved a hand to touch Alfred's. Alfred looked at the hand then up to Ivan to realize how close they were. He felt his earlier drama melting away as Ivan looked at him. He knew he shouldn't be affected so much, but he couldn't help it. Ever since they started hanging out Ivan had a way of just making him feel better, but also a nervous wreck from time to time.

"It'll be okay," Ivan said. "I'm sure that whatever is going on will work out."

Alfred sighed and looked down, unable to keep his eyes on Ivan's face. He favored to stare at Ivan's Zeppelin shirt, then his jeans, and Ivan just sighed and moved a hand to pull Alfred's face back up. Alfred looked at Ivan confused while Ivan seemed to gain a look of determination and lean forward. Alfred's blue eyes went wide as he realized too late what was happening. Fear had pierced his racing heart just as Ivan's lips came to touch his. He froze as he felt Ivan's lips against his, his mind going blank from shock. Ivan wasn't blind to this and pulled back, worried that he had screwed things up.

"Alfred…" he said softly.

"You… You kissed me?" Alfred said in a questioning tone, his wide eyes staring at Ivan's cautious face.

"I, thought it'd make you feel better…." Ivan said. "I mean… you like guys too, right?"

"O-Oh…" Alfred felt his face catch fire at the question. He didn't know what to say to that, whether to lie, ignore it , or admit his feelings.

Ivan shifted where he sat, feeling uneasy.

"W-What, makes you think I like guys?" Alfred finally asked.

Ivan eyed Alfred at hearing the question and felt the proverbial light bulb go off above his head.

"You..." Ivan paused, not sure if he should voice his realization or not. He could tell that the embarrassed and hopeful look on Alfred's face was more than a hint to what was going on. Ivan gave a sigh and settled for answering Alfred's question. "You… seemed to really like me. We hanged out so much that I thought you was comfortable with "us"… um…" Ivan felt his face heating up as he went on to say, "When I first met you, you looked at me like you just fell in love, and I know I felt the same. And I also caught you staring at the guy at the rink too…"

Alfred felt like he could die of embarrassment, but also of joy as he heard what Ivan said.

"Anything else?" he asked curiously.

Ivan rubbed the back of his neck as he took a moment to think.

"Oh, when I'd drop you off, sometimes you'd look like you wanted a kiss… And when I'd touch you, you never really pulled away…"

Alfred moved his eyes from Ivan to the floor as he let this sink in. All his life he had kept this part of him under wraps, and yet Ivan had seen right through him in seconds. Alfred felt a mixture of emotions—confusion, embarrassment, fear, happiness. He had finally met someone like him, but at the cost of something, his parents, or possibly something more.

Ivan could sense Alfred's inner turmoil and took a chance to reach out and grab Alfred's hands. The blonde tensed as he felt his hands become enveloped in Ivan's, but didn't look up.

"Alfred, it's okay to be like this, to be, gay, or whatever… I haven't figured it out myself really," Ivan said though Alfred kept his eyes off of him. "But I just know that I like you, from the moment you fell into me I just knew. I wanted to be with you and I felt excited when I thought you liked me too…"

Alfred sighed as he heard this then looked at his and Ivan's hands.

"I... like you," he admitted after a moment of silence. "I really like you… but is that really okay?"

"Yeah, because I like you too," Ivan said with a smile and Alfred couldn't help but smile back. "Also, my friends know about me, and they are okay with it."

"Really?!" Alfred asked astonished.

Ivan nodded his head as he recalled how much they teased him over the past few weeks.

"Yeah, they even ask me when we're going to do it."

Alfred gawked at Ivan then had a loud laugh burst out of him. Alfred's laughter quickly became infectious and Ivan found himself laughing with him. It seemed like the tension was finally melting away and that Alfred was comfortable with it.

"Oh god, we have a long way to go for that," Alfred said between giggles. "I mean, we haven't even kissed right yet!"

"That's true," Ivan said as he nodded his head, calming down. "But we could try again, if you're comfortable with it," Ivan suggested feeling hopeful.

Alfred's laughter quickly eased at hearing this and he bit his bottom lip.

"That'd uh, be totally cool man," Alfred said nervously though he tried to keep his cool.

Ivan just smiled and rolled his eyes, then moved to put a hand on Alfred's face. Alfred swallowed thickly as he was guided to look right at Ivan and felt like his heart would burst out of his chest.

"We don't have to do this," Ivan said as he saw how nervous Alfred was.

"I—I know, but I want to. Totally want to," Alfred assured then reached a hand out to grab Ivan's arm.

Ivan had a grin come his face then calmed down as he moved forward. Alfred tried to calm down as well, but the excitement and nervousness he felt wouldn't let up. He felt like he was ready for the kiss, but at the same time he wasn't.

_'It's just a kiss! Just. A. Kiss. Calm down. Clam do—'_

Alfred's inner pep-talk fell silent once Ivan's lips touched his. Alfred felt himself freeze up as Ivan's lips pressed against his own, but he shakily started to move them when he felt Ivan tilt his head. Ivan moved his lips against Alfred's uncertain ones, which made the blonde feel like he was experiencing his first kiss all over again. He was a nervous wreck and Ivan ended up stopping, which made Alfred fear that Ivan wouldn't kiss him anymore.

"D-Don't—"

"Alfred," Ivan cut in, "just relax. It's just you and me."

Alfred gave a weak nod and let out a breath to ease himself. He kept his eyes shut the whole time in case he'd make himself more nervous by seeing how close Ivan was.

"Ready?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah."

Ivan moved back forward, closing the small gap between them, and kissed Alfred soundly. Alfred squeezed Ivan's hand as he tried to earnestly enjoy the kiss. Ivan just kept kissing Alfred chastely, not wanting to overwhelm him with anything extra, and it didn't take long for Alfred to get comfortable with it. Alfred moved his lips against Ivan's slowly, but gradually put more effort into it. He moved his hand from Ivan's arm to his neck, and scooted closer to him.

Ivan took this as a good sign and took their kissing to the next step. He moved his hand from Alfred's face to the back of his head and cautiously pushed his tongue forward. Alfred hesitated at first, but soon let Ivan in. It was an odd feeling to have someone else's tongue in his mouth, but it also felt good after a few seconds. Alfred found himself using his tongue as well and kissing back eagerly. He felt a need to get closer to Ivan, but found if he got any closer he'd have to get on the teen. Ivan noticed this as well, and moved both his hands to Alfred's waist to pull him onto his lap.

Their makeout session paused at that moment, both pulling away to get air and adjust. Alfred tried to steady himself as Ivan helped him move, but it resulted in him pushing Ivan down to the bed. This didn't deter them from continuing their actions however, both quickly going back to kissing each other deeply and holding onto each other. Alfred had a few moans escape him during the kiss and Ivan realized then that not only himself, but also Alfred, was erect. Ivan never wanted to stop kissing and the same could be said for Alfred, but the will of fate was against them.

A sharp knock came to the door twice as Alfred's mother called out to them.

"Oh boys, are you in there? I have snacks," Lilly said with a happy tone.

Alfred and Ivan both froze where they were and looked at the door to see the knob turning. Alfred practically sprang up from Ivan at that moment and Ivan sat up quickly. They both tried to make themselves look decent, though their hard-ons made that difficult. However Ivan's quick thinking saved them both. He grabbed a comic book laying on the floor and opened it up to make it look like they were both reading it. When the door finally opened all the way Lilly's happy smile dropped to a curious look.

"Why, you too look like you've been fighting each other," Lilly said as she took note of their red faces and quick breathing.

"U-Uh, yeah, see… Ivan was messing with me over this comic book, and I totally got him back for it," Alfred said.

Lilly eyed them both but gave a hum and set down the tray of brownies and juice she brought.

"Well, don't rough house too much. Don't need you breaking something like last time."

"You got it, Mom."

"Relax, Mrs. Jones. We'll be careful," Ivan said with a smile.

Lilly turned her critically eye to Ivan as he said this then looked back at Alfred.

"Well, alright." Lilly then turned to leave the room, making Alfred and Ivan sag in relief, but then she stopped as she said "Oh!" She turned back around making the teens spring back up and face her. "I almost forgot. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight, Ivan?"

Ivan raised his eyebrows at the offer, surprised to say in the least.

"O-Oh, um, sorry, I can't. My father is strict about having dinner together when he's home for it," Ivan confessed and Lily gave a humph at the answer.

"Well, alright, but the offer is always on the table," she said, then not a second later started to giggle about her choice of words.

"Mom, please!" Alfred whined as he felt embarrassed.

"Oh fine, I'll leave you two be," Lilly said as she calmed her laughter and headed out the room.

Once she was gone and the door was closed once more, Alfred and Ivan both fell back on the bed in relief.

"Well… that ruined the mood," Alfred commented and Ivan found himself letting out a snort before he could catch it. The two of them were dead silent for a second before cracking up. After some time they did calm down and Alfred moved over to lay beside Ivan. They stared up the posters on the ceiling and Alfred smiled as he felt Ivan's hand take hold of his.

"So… are we… together?" Alfred asked, curious as to know what was going on between them.

"Hhmm… I'd like to be, if you want to that is," Ivan answered then looked to Alfred. "I know that this is… new, but I promise it will be okay."

Alfred bit the inside of his cheek then let out a sigh.

"That seems like a pretty tough promise to keep, but… If you say so then… okay."

Ivan smiled at that then rolled over to get on top of Alfred. Alfred blushed darkly as he found himself being kissed.

"Then, Alfred, will you go out with me?"

"Groovy."

* * *

*****Part 3 is hella longer than i planned so it might take 2 days to complete!**

 


	3. Part 3-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be only 3 parts, but now it's 4 parts with 3 being broken in two because it's so long. I hope to post part 4 today since All i need to do is edit it. Anywho hope yall enjoy it and reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Part 3.1**

Ever since Alfred had agreed to date Ivan, he could honestly say he was happy. He still felt weird about embracing this side of himself, but in all he was enjoying it. They went on dates and made out whenever the chance arrived—even during school they could sneak in a few kisses in the bathrooms. Alfred never knew he could be turned on so much just by a kiss, and as much of an inconvenience that was half the time, he was still happy.

Ivan's friends had figured out that they were together as well, and had praised and teased them both. Alfred still hadn't come clean about his relationship with Ivan to his friends, but he did try once. Kiku and Mathias seemed to get what he was vaguely trying to say, but he wasn't completely sure and didn't want to push it. He knew that they would probably understand, unlike his parents, but he was still afraid.

His parents were still irritating, making him stay inside the house most of the time, which ruined his and Ivan's plans. Even so, the two managed to make out in his room, or sometimes even in the living room when no one was around. Alfred still believed his parents were angry with Ivan—that still hadn't changed. What had changed was that he didn't care what they thought anymore. As long as he was still able to see Ivan, he didn't care what they forced him to do. Though at times it did become overbearing, and Alfred had to convince them from time to time to let him and Ivan out of the house, which was how they ended up being in Ivan's car currently parked outside the roller rink, making out.

The place was crowded with people, but with the tinted windows of the Thunderbird that kept out the afternoon sun and curious eyes, Ivan and Alfred were able to make out in the back seat without needing to fear being caught. They had been skating inside, but Ivan had teased Alfred so much that he cut their date short and went to the backseat of Ivan's car. Alfred was sitting in Ivan's lap kissing him eagerly and Ivan had his hands squeezing Alfred's ass as he kissed back. Both of them were hard and wanting more, but that was how it always went. Alfred never felt comfortable enough to ask for more, but that changed once they pulled apart for air.

"Let's do it," Alfred breathed as he looked at Ivan.

Ivan felt his mind screech to a halt as he heard this.

"W-What?"

Alfred blushed darkly and licked his kiss swollen lips.

"Let's do it, or something—I just want to do more," he clarified.

It took Ivan a moment to process what Alfred was requesting, but once it sunk in his violet eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, but… not here," Alfred said as he looked out the windows to see cars surrounding them.

Ivan swallowed thickly and nodded his head.

"Okay, uh… we can go to my place. My parents are at work and my sister will probably be out of the house."

Alfred smiled at hearing that and nodded before getting off of Ivan so he could get out. Ivan got out of the backseat to see no one around then slipped into the driver seat. Alfred stayed behind just in case someone did see them. Ivan started the car and felt Alfred wrap his arms around his neck to kiss his cheek. Ivan felt his heart ready to explode in his chest from the kiss, but kept his cool as he backed out of the parking space. He made quick work of taking them to his house, just a few streets over from Alfred's own home. He drove the car up the driveway and both got out to be face to face with a giant purple van. Ivan felt himself become nervous instantly as he heard Alfred say, "Where did that come from?"

"O-Oh, uh, that's just my sister's van, Katyusha's…. It's been in the shop for a while," Ivan said. _'Wish it could have stayed there,'_ he mentally added then moved to grab Alfred's hand and pulled him to the back door. "Come on, we don't have time to waste."

"Right, right!" Alfred agreed as he looked away from the van and hurried inside.

But upon entering through the kitchen they found both of Ivan's sisters at the kitchen table. Alfred instantly stepped behind Ivan to hide his lower half and Ivan just prayed that his jean jacket was long enough to hide his own.

"Hello Ivan, Alfred, where are you two going in such a rush?" Katyusha asked as she looked at the teens.

"O-Oh, um, we were just going to my room to read some new comic books," Ivan said as Alfred nodded his head.

Katyusha eyed her brother before giving a slow "Okay…" Ivan gave his best casual smile then headed off with Alfred to the front room to get to the stairs. They were almost scot-free until Katyusha called Ivan back. Ivan had Alfred go ahead while he stayed behind at the base of the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as Katyusha came to stand beside him. She gave him an all knowing look then cleared her throat.

"Not really just, don't be loud," she advised and Ivan's face took on a pink blush.

"We'll be quiet," he said quickly then went to get up the stairs, but Katyusha put a hand on his shoulder.

"And another thing: don't have sex in my car. The van's back now, so you better start using it again, okay little brother?" she said with a smile.

Ivan swallowed thickly as he felt his face turning a deep red.

"Okay, fine," he said flatly. It was good to have his sister on his side, but it was times like this that just made it embarrassing.

"Good," she said still smiling then let Ivan go. "You can give me the keys later," she added as Ivan made his way up the stairs.

Ivan gave a short "I will!" as he bounded up the stairs and rushed into his room.

When he got inside he found it to be devoid of Alfred and he looked around confused. The only things in his room was the usual posters and furniture. He looked under his desk then his bed, and it was while looking there that he found Alfred. The blonde wasn't underneath the bed, he was behind Ivan, his warm hands were groping his ass and Ivan shot up at the touch. He turned around to see Alfred laughing at him and he rolled his eyes as he got off the floor.

"You know, I was planning to suck you off, but now I'm not in the mood," Ivan lied, although Alfred didn't know that.

The teen instantly fell silent and Ivan could visibly see his erection pressing harder against his pants.

"R-Really?"

Ivan felt his heart melt into a puddle as he saw how flustered Alfred got from his comment. He really did have it bad for him, and moved forward to pull Alfred onto the bed.

"Yeah, really," Ivan said as he made Alfred sit on the bed.

Alfred was speechless and Ivan smiled at him and kissed him. He kissed Alfred thoroughly, making him moan and kiss back passionately. Alfred found himself in a daze when Ivan started to kiss down to his neck then pull back to take off his shirt.

"Can I?" Ivan asked as he gripped Alfred's t-shirt.

"U-Uh, yeah, yeah man…"

Ivan smiled at hearing that and moved the shirt up and off. He tossed it to the floor and leaned back up to kiss Alfred soundly on the lips, then trailed his kiss down his body. Alfred felt like he could faint at each kiss. He watched in awe as Ivan started to undo his pants and pull them down with Alfred's boxers. It was just enough to get his cock out, but before it could spring out Alfred covered himself up, making Ivan stop.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked worriedly.

"Just, just wait okay…" Alfred said, his face burning a bright red. "Um… are you… sure about this?"

Ivan nodded his head to the question before verbally confirming it.

"Yes, I've done this once before, so don't worry," Ivan said and Alfred just stared at him.

"W-What?"

Ivan sighed and moved his hands up to touch Alfred's bare waist.

"I've been with a guy before and I had done this with him. I know it can be scary, but I'm not asking you to do what I do, I just want to make you feel good."

"Oh…Do you… still see him?" Alfred asked shyly as he kept his hands over his crotch.

"No," Ivan scoffed, "That guy was a total dilhole. Besides, I have you, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he admitted.

Alfred gawked at Ivan's words then leaned down to kiss him chastely.

"I'm so in love with you," Alfred said in a serious tone.

Ivan had a grin break out on his face and moved a hand up to touch Alfred's cheek.

"I'm so in love with you too," he said happily which had Alfred smiling like a goof. "Now, can we continue?"

Alfred blushed at the question, but nodded his head and sat back. He took his hands off his crotch and Ivan pulled his pants down a little more to get his cock free.

"It's cute."

"Don't be a tease!" Alfred warned as he started to feel self-conscious.

Ivan just laughed and moved forward to kiss Alfred's hip then the base of his cock that had a small bush of hair. He then moved up to Alfred's shaft, kissing along its length and up to the tip. He moved a hand to take hold of it and started to lick the tip. Alfred's reaction was instantaneous, his breath hitching and his cock throbbing. Alfred had to put his hand over his mouth as he saw Ivan take the head into his mouth. Alfred's blue eyes went wide as he felt Ivan's warm, wet tongue run around the head of his cock. He had never been blown before, not even by his ex, so this was something completely new and _damn_ did he love it. He bit his finger as he felt Ivan start to suck on the head, then choked on a moan as Ivan took more of him in his mouth.

"O-Oh fuck."

Ivan looked up as heard this and felt his cock throb in his pants as he saw how much of a mess Alfred was. He hadn't even really started bobbing his head and Alfred was already getting worked up. He could taste Alfred's precum already and decided he might as well get on with it before Alfred came too soon. Ivan bobbed his head at a steady pace that had Alfred twitching and moaning. Ivan had to use both his hands to hold Alfred's hips still as he sucked him off.

"Oh my god, oh my god—"

Alfred found himself spilling various curses as Ivan sucked on him. He knew that he was about to cum, which was embarrassingly too quick, but he couldn't stop it. Ivan's mouth felt so good and he couldn't get enough of it.

"I-Ivan—Ivan, I'm go—Fuck!"

Alfred threw his head back as he let out a curse, his back arching sharply as he felt his orgasm hit him. He came hard, collapsing back onto the bed and rolling his hips up as he emptied himself into Ivan's mouth. Once he was finished, he shivered as he felt Ivan let him go. He panted heavily as he laid on the bed and cracked open a hazy blue eye as he heard Ivan get up from the floor. He watched him walk over to the trash can and spit out the cum, which instantly got Alfred's attention.

"Oh my god—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Ivan held up his hand to make Alfred stop as he spit out that last of the cum.

"One, that was a lot and very thick," Ivan commented and Alfred just blushed in embarrassment. "Two, it's fine. I wanted you to do that, but I just wasn't expecting that much," he finished then gave a smile.

Alfred just covered his face and laid back on the bed.

"Man, why are you so… so… I can't think of the word," Alfred whined from behind his hands.

Ivan just smiled and moved to sit beside him.

"I think _amazing_ is the word you're looking for," Ivan said and Alfred just nodded.

Ivan patted Alfred's head and after a few minutes Alfred gasped and sat up.

"Fuck, you're still hard aren't you?!"

Alfred quickly looked down at Ivan's crotch and saw the bulge still visible.

"It's alright, you don't have to do any—"

"No, I got to. It's only fair," Alfred said though he was obviously nervous about it.

"Alright, but you can just jerk me off," Ivan said simply and Alfred looked at him questionably.

"Are you sure? I mean, what you did seems way better than using my hand…" Alfred said.

Ivan gave a thoughtful look but in the end shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine. You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Alfred sighed but nodded his head. He still felt like it was a bit unfair, but at least he could do something in return. Alfred stood up to pull back up his pants and Ivan moved to get the lotion from his nightstand. He set the bottle on the bed then started to undo his pants. Alfred watched nervously as Ivan worked his jeans down enough to get his cock out and Alfred gawked at how big Ivan was. He always knew Ivan was big, but seeing it so clearly was another matter.

"Holy shit…"

Ivan felt his face heat up at the comment and quickly distracted himself by grabbing the bottle.

"Here, use this."

Alfred looked away to see the lotion and reached out to take it. He bit his bottom lip as he looked it then at Ivan and back.

"Just relax," Ivan said and Alfred just nodded his head.

He opened the bottle and poured the lotion into his hand then set it down. He swallowed thickly as he looked at Ivan's erection and reach out to touch it. A soft gasp escaped Ivan the moment Alfred's hand wrapped around him, and Alfred felt a bit more confident because of it. He started to rub his thumb over Ivan's pale cock, making the teen grunt and adjust his hips. Alfred felt his heart racing as he tried to keep a steady hand. He didn't want to mess up in anyway and tried to move his hand as if he was touching himself. He moved his hand to start pumping Ivan's shaft and also rubbed his palm against the tip to increase the pleasure. Ivan let out a curse at the action and urged Alfred to go faster.

"F-Fuck, Alfred," Ivan groaned and lolled his head to the side.

Alfred pumped his hand as quickly and steady as he could. He could feel Ivan's cock throbbing under his hand and he found himself eager to see Ivan cum. Ivan growled as Alfred squeezed his cock a bit roughly during a stroke and snapped his hips forward. Alfred kept his hand on Ivan though and found Ivan to be thrusting up into his hand.

"Hold still," Ivan said around a gasp and Alfred did as told.

He held his hand tightly around Ivan's cock and watched Ivan really start to thrust. His thick and long cock moved quickly through his hand and Alfred found himself drooling at the sight.

"A-Alfred, I'm—Ah-ah!"

Ivan bucked his hips hard and Alfred got a million dollar view of Ivan's white cum squirting out in thick ribbons. Ivan tried to keep his hips moving, but couldn't focus, luckily Alfred picked up on this and moved his hand once more. Ivan moaned from the sensation of Alfred jerking him off as he came, and once he was finished he fell back on the bed. Alfred shakily removed his hand as the realization of what he had done sunk in. He never thought he'd do something like this—to actually have the ability to make someone cum. He felt a bit proud of himself and a little horny, but mostly just happy that he could satisfy Ivan.

Alfred looked at his hand as he felt the cum cooling on his skin and blushed at seeing the proof of what he did. He then looked between Ivan and his hand apprehensively before raising it to his face and sticking out his tongue to taste it. It tasted salty and a bit musky, which made him wonder how Ivan could have withstood taking a mouthful of the stuff.

"Here," Ivan's voice cut in, taking Alfred's mind off the cum and to see Ivan holding out a towel. Alfred took it easily and cleaned off his hand then handed it back. They sat on the bed in silence and it was during that moment that Alfred felt a chill up his back. He realized then that he was still topless and quickly went to put it back on. Once his head popped through he felt Ivan's arms wrapping around him and pulling him back to lay down on the bed.

"What gives, dude?" Alfred asked with soft laugh on his lips.

"Mmm, I just want to hold the best boyfriend in the world, is all."

Alfred let out a laugh to that and wiggled himself free of Ivan to roll over.

"That was the lamest thing I ever heard you say," Alfred said.

Ivan shrugged his shoulders and moved up to kiss Alfred.

"Well, I'm not always as cool as you think," Ivan said, his words holding truth though Alfred didn't really believe it.

"I guess… So, wanna make out or play Pong? I bet I can beat you this time," Alfred said with a sly smile.

"Alright, loser has to make out with the winner," Ivan said with a smirk.

"You're on!"

With that Alfred quickly scrambled off of Ivan and out of the room to get to the den, and Ivan was quick on his heels.

The two ended up playing 5 rounds of Pong consecutively before Alfred was called back home. Neither of them had the opportunity to make out as according to their beat because neither of them wanted to accept defeat.

"So, call you later?" Alfred asked as Ivan parked his sister's car outside Alfred's house.

"Sure," Ivan said with a smile.

Alfred beamed at him then gave him a quick kiss before getting out. He felt really good about how things were going for them as he got up to his front door. Honestly he was giddy about it. He had been so used to being cautious and worried about how he felt towards guys, but now he didn't have to be—well, not entirely like before. He had a boyfriend that he loved and returned his feelings, he actually felt like he was on cloud nine even more so now that they had taken a step forward in their relationship. Alfred couldn't get that moment out of his head, though he did keep himself calm as he opened the door. Sure, he was grinning like an idiot, but at least he wasn't hard.

"Well, well, took you long enough," a firm voice said and Alfred casually looked over to his father staring at him from his arm chair.

"Hey, old man," Alfred said, his happy vibe still going strong.

"Don't you 'old man' me," Sam said sternly, which quickly had Alfred straightening up.

"O-Of course, sir," Alfred said then looked at his father confused then to his mother who stood beside him. "Am… I in trouble?"

"Well honey—"

"Yes," Sam said flatly, cutting off Lilly.

Lilly sighed then went over to Alfred still standing by the door.

"Honey, the thing is… You're grades have been slipping and—"

"You're teacher called us to tell us that, and I know it was that Ivan's fault."

"Sam!"

Lilly glared at her husband while Alfred stood before them both scared shitless.

"This is not what we talked about," Lilly seethed and Sam just sighed and sank into his chair. "Alfred, just… We are worried about you, ever since you starting hanging out with that boy you've just been acting weird, and now that you're grades are slipping…"

"B-But, nothin's going on," Alfred defended, scared that this was the moment his parents would show their true colors. He didn't want to be hated by them or forced to break up with Ivan, not by any means.

"Well, whatever's going on it better stop," Sam said, as if taking Alfred's words for a lie. "You're a bright kid and getting D's is unusual for you." Lilly nodded her head in agreement and Alfred just looked at them shocked. "So, as punishment and to solve this little problem, you can't see Ivan anymore."

" _What?_ "

"Sam!" Lilly seethed then looked back to Alfred and patted his shoulder. "No, no, what you're father means is that, you can't see Ivan for a week."

"WHAT?!"

"Because you're grounded," Lilly continued.

Alfred gawked at his parents and Lilly just smiled softly and sighed.

"Alfred, dear, it's for your own good. Whatever's going on when you're with Ivan is affecting your grades, and you can't throw away your future to hang out with a friend. Now, once the week is up and your grades have improved you can see him again, but only at the house until you've proven yourself to be responsible."

"Yeah, but until then, you're on lockdown son," Sam said. "You only go to and from school, and church on Sundays. Your friends can visit, but not Ivan."

Alfred felt like his heart had just been ripped out with a hot knife as he stared at his parents. He knew he hadn't been doing his best in school, but he couldn't help it. Why study when you can finally enjoy a part of yourself that you never could?!

"So you understand?" Lilly asked sweetly.

Alfred swallowed a lump in his throat and gave a nod.

"Can I be excused?" he asked softly.

Both of his parents nodded and he quickly turned and headed to his room. Once inside he locked his door and collapsed on his bed. He felt his chest aching as the reality of his situation sunk in and felt his eyes burning as he buried his face into his bedding.

"Oh god."

He curled up on his bed feeling lost and angry, angry at his parents and at himself. If his parents weren't assholes and tried to limit his time with Ivan he wouldn't be in this mess. If he just kept up with his school work he wouldn't be in this mess. If he had just kept his sexuality hidden he wouldn't be in this mess.

He heaved a breath as he tried to keep the urge the cry at bay, but was failing at it. He looked up from his pillow to see his red phone across from him. He wanted so badly to call Ivan and tell him what happened, but he didn't want to cry to him. He didn't want it to make it seem like he blamed him for getting grounded. What he really wanted was to just have Ivan with him right there. Have him hold him like he did earlier and to touch him like earlier. He wanted that so badly, to kiss Ivan and feel his hands over his body. To feel Ivan's tongue against his own as his hands clung to him and their lower halves rubbed together. And then have Ivan use his mouth on him like he did earlier in his bedroom.

"Fuck," Alfred moaned weakly. His tears had dried up thanks to his train of thought but now he was horny. He groaned as he rubbed his legs together and pressed his face into his pillow.

_'Let this week end soon.'_


	4. Part 3-2

**Part 3.2**

Sad to say, the week didn't end soon. In fact, when Alfred went to school the next day it was only a Tuesday. Alfred was silent the whole way to school, which had Mattie, Mathias, and Kiku worried. Matthew had taken it upon himself to explain to their friends that Alfred was grounded, and though they tried to cheer him up—it didn't work. Alfred didn't so much as responded to anyone for the first half of the day until Kiku found Ivan during lunch. The teen had told Ivan about Alfred's depression and Ivan was dragging Alfred to a bathroom within seconds.

"What gives, man?" Alfred demanded as he was pushed into a stall and the door was locked.

When Ivan turned to face Alfred it was then that Alfred realized how close they were and he felt his heart start to beat quickly.

"What's going on Alfred?" Ivan asked with a concerned look on his face. "Kiku told me you've been depressed. Was it something I did? Was it because of yesterday?"

Alfred stared at Ivan in a daze at first, but quickly snapped to.

"What? No! No, yesterday was bitchin'! I couldn't stop thinking about it all day!" Alfred admitted. "The problem is my parents!"

"What?" Ivan asked as Alfred leaned back against the stall.

"They grounded me for my grades. I haven't really cared about homework and stuff because I rather be with you," Alfred said as he straightened up. "They said I can't hang out with you for a week, and that I'm only allowed to go to school and church, but Kiku and Mathias can visit. It's bullshit man, I can't stand to be away from you that long! …And I really needed you last night…"

"Why didn't you call me last night?" Ivan asked as he reached out to hold Alfred's hands. "You could have told me and I could have snuck over"

"I couldn't… I didn't want you to hear my crying like a baby on the phone… and I didn't want to chance my parents listening in," Alfred said dejected. "I just want this to be over so I can see you again."

Ivan let out a breath and moved to wrap Alfred in a hug.

"You're seeing me right now… Besides, as long as we're in school we can still see each other, and when you feel really lonely you can just tell me at school or call me and I'll sneak over. I've seen your window and I know that I can climb up to it from your neighbor's tree."

"You're so awesome," Alfred said softly into Ivan's t-shirt, and Ivan patted his back. When they pulled apart Alfred took a deep breath and smiled at him. "So… since we can see each other at school then… can we make out?"

Ivan gave a hum to this then nodded his head.

"I don't see why not."

Alfred smiled brightly then tilted his head up to kiss Ivan hotly. Ivan was a bit surprised by how eager Alfred was, but quickly got over it as he felt the blonde's tongue in his mouth. They made out heavily in the bathroom stall for some time, breaking between kisses to catch their breath and moan softly. Alfred found himself getting swept up so quickly that he felt a need to have Ivan touch him.

"Ivan, let's do it," Alfred said between kisses.

"It? …It!" Ivan pull back from Alfred's persistent lips and Alfred just moved on to kiss Ivan's neck. "You can't be serious?"

"You don't want to?" Alfred asked as he moved Ivan's hand to his crotch.

Ivan felt his pants become extremely tight as he felt Alfred's erection.

"N-No, but … we're at school and I know we can't see each other, but—"

"Ivan," Alfred whined then let out a sigh of defeat. "I just… I'm really in the mood and I just want… you. Ever since we… did that stuff yesterday my head is all over the place. I feel like I should be doing all kinds of stuff with you, but then this stupid problem with my parents is making me want to just curl up and die."

Ivan sighed as he looked at Alfred and moved his hands to hold him by his waist.

"I get it, okay… I would like to—"

At that moment the restroom door opened and the footsteps of someone one coming in echoed throughout the bathroom. Ivan quickly shut up and moved Alfred to stand up on the toilet. The two of them stayed absolutely still and looked at each other wide eyed.

"Look we'll do it once you're ungrounded, but until then we're just gonna have to deal with it," Ivan whispered quickly as the person in the bathroom took a piss.

"Fine, but we're making out whenever we can at school," Alfred whispered back.

As the toilet flushed Alfred nodded his head, and just as the guy walked out without washing his hands the bell rang. Alfred hopped off the toilet and kissed Ivan lovingly one last time. He then moved a hand into his pants to work his erection under his waistband, which Ivan enjoyed watching, before opening the stall door and stepping out.

"See me after school at my locker okay," Alfred said quickly and Ivan gave a nod before Alfred turned and left.

** :/:/:/:/: **

The rest of the day went by quickly, and when Alfred and Ivan met it up it was just for a quick makeout session in the closest bathroom before they had to part ways. However, Alfred didn't have to go home with just his brother, Kiku and Mathias tagged along and provided him with tutoring and company. Though that wasn't all they did, once they were inside Alfred's room Kiku had Alfred explain why he got grounded and what Ivan did to get him in trouble. It took a long five minutes to clear up everything, and when he finished he sat before them with a cherry red face.

"So, what you're saying is," Mathias began, "that you and Ivan are dating."

"Yeah…" Alfred answered shyly.

"And you think you're grounded because not only for your grades, but because your parents think Ivan made you gay and hate him, and possibly you," Mathias went on and Alfred nodded his head.

"Wow," Kiku said softly as he looked at his blushing friend. "I thought that this was what you meant, but to actually hear you say so is… interesting."

Alfred just blushed darker then let out a sigh.

"Look, so what if I'm dating a guy! I'm still the same Alfred! Fun, stupid, Alfred!"

"We know," Kiku said then moved to pat Alfred's shoulder. "You're still the same guy who broke my action figure and tried to blame it on my older brother."

"And the same guy that ripped his pants while skating," Mathias added. "Man those cheeks were free!"

"Shut up! I told you to stop bringing that up!" Alfred shouted and punched Mathias in the arm.

Mathias cringed from the punch but still laughed at Alfred's embarrassment.

"What we're saying is, we still like you—"

"As a friend though!" Mathias cut in.

"And we always will," Kiku finished as he rolled his eyes.

Alfred stared at his friends for a sold five seconds before he realized his vision had become blurry.

"Oh dude, are you crying?" Mathias asked as he looked at Alfred.

"I just… You guys are awesome," Alfred said as he tried to calm his tears, he felt so relieved and happy to be accepted by his friends.

"Hey, let's see if we can get you out the house to see Ivan," Kiku suggested as Alfred started to calm down.

"There's no way that's gonna work," Alfred said, but Kiku just shook his head.

"Come on, we can ask your mom if you can come to my house to study. I'm sure she'll believe me when I tell her I have to watch my little sisters."

Alfred stared at Kiku like he was God and lunged at him to hug him.

"I love you man."

Kiku just laughed and patted Alfred's back for a brief moment before pull him off.

"Let's go."

All three collected their backpacks and headed out of the room. They went into the kitchen to see Matthew and their mom eating cookies as she talked to him. Both of them looked up to see the trio of friends and Lilly quickly questioned them.

"What's going on?"

"Mrs. Jones, I need to go home to watch my sisters, but I promised to tutor Alfred. Would it be okay to have him come over?"

Lilly stared Kiku down at the request and then looked to Mathias and Alfred.

"Sorry, but no. Alfred can't step foot out this house unless it's for school or church. You'll just have to come back later to tutor him, honey," Lilly said simply and all three teens sighed in defeat.

"Alright," Kiku said then turned back to face Alfred to give an apologetic look which Alfred just gave a nod of appreciate. "See you tomorrow then."

With that Kiku left to do a job that he didn't need to do. Alfred and Mathias headed back up to the room to do their homework before goofing off halfway through.

The rest of the week seemed to bleed together in an endlessly slow nightmare for Alfred. His friends forced him to stay focused on his work, mostly Kiku on that matter, and the fleeting moments with Ivan was not enough. If Alfred had a dollar for every sexy daydream and wet dream he had over the course of the week he'd probably have around $35.50 (the change accounted for the incomplete dreams). He had tried to have Ivan sneak over, but each time it happened it turned out to be a bust. Either someone was outside and could mistake Ivan as a robber, or Alfred's dad would be outside having a smoke, or Ivan would get caught trying to leave his house in the middle of the night.

By the time the week was over he nearly cried with joy when his teacher handed him his grades. His parents had called ahead to have his teacher print out his grades to bring home Monday. The moment Alfred had that piece of paper he felt like he had been liberated from hell as he saw A's and B's. He had wasted no time in showing his parents the paper once his father was home from work. Alfred even slapped it onto the refrigerator because he was so proud of it. Though of course the real joy came when they said he could see Ivan again, though they weren't allowed to leave the house. Alfred could care less about that part though, he was just happy to pick up his cheerfully red phone that evening and call Ivan.

It only took Ivan ten minutes of driving his sister's car as fast as possible to get to Alfred's after getting the call. Sure it seemed kind of desperate, but they both were honestly. The instant Ivan got into the house Alfred's mother had them sit on the couch with her and watch TV.

"But Mom—"

"Honey, can it and sit down," Lilly said tiredly then grabbed the remote. She clicked through the channels as the teens sat down then stopped as a familiar theme song started playing. "Oh, oh look, it's Charlie's Angels!"

Alfred gave a weak "Yay…" as he watched the screen. Ivan just smiled and moved his hand between their thighs to take Alfred's hand in secret. Alfred had to actively stop himself from smiling as Ivan squeezed his hand gently. They managed to watch a good ten minutes of the show holding hands before the phone rang.

"Oh, well I was just thinking about fixin' a snack," Lilly muttered to herself as she went for the phone in the kitchen and not the living room.

The instant she disappeared behind the kitchen door and Alfred could hear her answer the phone, he got off the couch. He yanked Ivan up with him by their locked hands and pulled him upstairs. They both had to keep their steps light and laughter at bay as they made it up to Alfred's room. Though once inside Ivan found himself being pushed down onto Alfred's bed with Alfred getting on top of him. The two shared a searing kiss that easily got them both in the mood.

"God, I missed you," Alfred said after the kiss.

"I did too," Ivan voiced as he moved his hands to hold Alfred's waist. "Making out in the bathroom was not cutting it."

"Totally," Alfred agreed before going back to kiss Ivan.

Ivan moved his hands to Alfred's ass as they kissed each other and moved Alfred's hips to rub against him. Alfred moaned into their kisses and eagerly helped Ivan with moving his hips. The two of them were in their own little world, but that bubble was quickly popped by a third voice.

"Oh my God!"

Alfred and Ivan froze mid-kiss as they heard this. Alfred then slowly broke the kiss and turned around to find his twin brother standing in the doorway. He could have sworn that he locked it, but obviously he was wrong as his blue fearful eyes met shocked blue violet.

"M-Mattie, this isn't what it looks like," Alfred said though it was an obvious lie.

Ivan's hands were still on his ass and he was still straddling the teen as well. Matthew took a slow blink before closing the bedroom door behind him and cocking his head to the side.

"I just saw you sucking his face, and you're literally sitting on his dick!" Matthew pointed out then literally pointed at Alfred as he said "His hands are on your ass!"

Alfred felt his fear starting to strangle him as he heard this. He had no idea what to say or what to do, and he knew damn well Matthew wouldn't buy any lie. He felt eyes starting to burn, but he tried to fight it off as he started to get off of Ivan.

"M-Mattie, look, I," Alfred lost his words as he got to his feet and stood before Matthew. "I-I," Alfred was drawing blanks and he could feel his tears coming forth. "Fine, you know what, this is what it looks like, and—Please don't—"

Alfred's words were cut off as Matthew moved forward to hug him.

"I won't tell anyone dumbass," Matthew said and even looked over to Ivan on the bed to address him as well. "So don't cry okay?"

"Sorry, I just…"

"It's okay, Al. You're still my brother. An idiot, but still my brother," Matthew said then pulled back to look at Alfred. "If I hadn't come up from the basement I think Mom would have been the one to see you two. So you're pretty lucky."

Alfred nodded his head solemnly then took a deep breath as he calmed down.

"So, so we're cool?"

"Yeah Al! Though I don't _ever_ want to walk in on you guys again. Lock the door."

Alfred gave a laugh to that and moved to hug Matthew tightly.

"Thank you Mattie… Now get out." Alfred said flatly as he let go of Matthew.

"I can't." Alfred looked at Matthew like he was crazy and Matthew gave a sigh and explained, "Look, Mom sent me up here to hang out with you guys since you didn't want to watch TV with her. Apparently she wants eyes on you two, though I rather not be here."

Alfred groaned and moved over to Ivan, who now sat up on the edge of the bed, and sat down in his lap.

"Well, so much for our plans…"

Ivan gave a hum in agreement and kissed the back of Alfred's neck to cheer him up.

"Okay, so how about we do something before I go blind looking at you two," Matthew suggested with a pink face.

The three of them agreed and went about collecting comic books and whatever else that would be entertaining. And as they distracted themselves Alfred hoped that he and Ivan could be alone _very_ soon. Though his wishing wasn't working no matter how hard he tried over the next few days. No matter where or when they were at the house, assumingly alone, something would interrupt them. Be it the phone, Matthew, parents, or just the nagging feeling that something terrible would happen. It was becoming a very annoying broken record for both of them. It seemed to be never ending as a new month rolled around, but Ivan had a plan.

He knew that Alfred's parents had a problem with him, so he tried to be a model kid in their presences. He had them talk with his parents and even his sisters for good measure to try to force his good reputation into their heads. He didn't let them see his friends however, knowing Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio… they would ruin his efforts in a heartbeat. Unintentionally of course, but still. And after all this, Ivan finally had a sign that it was time to get Alfred out of his house.

It had happened Saturday morning. Ivan's parents were rushing about for work and told him not to expect them for dinner. The second sign was that they told him that Natalia was still over at her friend's house, having slept over on Friday. And the final holy sign was just that afternoon when Katyusha got picked up by her friends for a day of shopping. Which allowed Ivan to have his sister's car while she was out. Plus, since it was a Saturday he didn't have to wait for Alfred to get out of church, so he called Alfred as fast as possible.

 _"Ivan… I know it's noon and all, but I really like to sleep…"_ Alfred said in a groggy voice.

"I know, I know, but today's the day," Ivan said happily.

 _"The day for what?"_ Alfred questioned.

"We can do _it_."

_"Really!?"_

Ivan laughed as he heard how astonished Alfred was. He could clearly picture the blonde bolting up in bed at the news.

"Yes, all we have to do is convince your parents to let you come over to my house," Ivan said. "They've met my parents and my sisters, they know I'm not a bad kid—"

 _"I wouldn't say that,"_ Alfred said with a laugh and Ivan just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he laughed. "Now, as I was saying. They think I'm a good kid, so if I just lie that my parents are home then we can get over there."

 _"…Have I ever told you how much I love you?"_ Alfred asked.

"I don't believe so," Ivan said smiling into his phone.

_"Well, I love you and I'll prove it very thoroughly if this plan works."_

"Alright, see you in ten?"

_"Yup!"_

With that Ivan hung up his red phone and ran out of the house to hop into his sister's car. When he got to Alfred's house he walked right in to see Alfred's parents watching TV and Alfred coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hello Ivan, how are you?" Lilly asked as she smiled at the boy.

"Good, Mrs. Jones. And you?"

"Just fine and dandy," Lilly said with a laugh and Ivan just smiled at seeing she was in a good mood.

When Alfred got to Ivan he reached to hold his hand behind their backs and gave a hopeful look.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Jones," Ivan addressed, getting both their attentions and Matthew's who was just coming from the kitchen. "I was wanting to ask if Alfred could come over to my house today. I know you have been lenient on us when I come to visit recently, but I'd like to bring him to my place, if I could."

"Really now… Are your parents home?"

"Yes sir," Ivan lied flawlessly.

"Well, if you do go it would be great to get your sad mugs out of here. So depressing, man," Matthew said as he walked past the two, though he gave a wink as he did so.

"We have kept you two in here for a while now… and Alfred's grades have been amazing…" Lilly said then looked to her husband. "I wouldn't mind if they went."

Sam eyed the teens by the door then sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine, but one slip up and you're both grounded!" Sam said sternly. "I'll convince your parents, Ivan. Don't think I won't."

"Understood, sir," Ivan said quickly then opened the door for Alfred.

It took all their self-control to not jump for joy as they stepped outside the house and went to the car. They kept themselves in check until they were out of sight of the house.

"BITCHIN'! We got out!" Alfred shouted smiling brightly and wiggling in his seat.

"Yup, and we just have hope that your Dad doesn't call my house," Ivan said as he sighed in relief.

"True, but finally we can do it!"

"Clam down Alfred," Ivan laughed. "Don't need you cumming before I even touch you." Everything was finally going their way that is, until Ivan spotted his Dad's car.

"No, no no no," Ivan pleaded as he pulled into the driveway by the van.

The teens get out of the car and headed inside to find Ivan's Dad coming into the kitchen.

"Dad, I thought you was at work?"

Ivan's father was a tall burly man that looked like he should be a lumberjack instead of a doctor.

"I was, but I finished the surgery already, and won't need to be back for a while. I'm just here with your mother during her lunch break."

_'Damn it.'_

"Oh, well okay. Alfred and I were just going to head up to my room, so…" Ivan made a move to pass his father, but the man cut him off.

"Sorry son, but I need you two to head out," the man said firmly and both teens gawked at him. "Your mother wants you to go to the store for her," he added as he dug into his pants pocket to retrieve his wallet. He opened it up to pull out money and a piece of paper. "Here's the list and money, and _do_ take your time."

Ivan took the money and list feeling defeated and nodded his head. His father then smiled at him and turned around to head further into the house. The two teens left the kitchen through the back door and stood out in the driveway with crushed spirits.

"Well… It's not like we can do it with your parents there… or your sister," Alfred said as he took notice of the van.

Ivan just sighed and slumped against the Thunderbird.

"No, she is gone. That van's mine," Ivan said without a second thought.

"What?"

Ivan snapped out of his depression as he heard this and saw Alfred gawking at him. He felt his heart speeding up as he realized he just told the truth about the van.

"This is yours?!" Alfred asked shocked.

Ivan groaned but nodded, it was too late to cover up his words, and Alfred turned to face the van.

His blue eyes were staring owlishly at the van that sat in front of the garage and Ivan just eyed him nervously. The van was a hand-me-down from Katyusha, a Volkswagen, which was very big, very roomy, and good for getting around in, but the paint job… It was something Ivan had to get used to quite quickly or he'd risk getting his first car taken away.

"You drive a purple van," Alfred said awestruck as he eyed the vehicle.

The massive van was painted a bright purple, some people have even described it to be the same shade as Grimace, Ronald McDonald's friend. On the sides sunflowers with peace sign centers were scattered about, and green stems weaved around them. Ivan admitted to liking the purple and the sunflowers, but putting them together on something he was now meant to drive… it didn't set well with him, but he got used to it and the insults that came with it. He expected nothing less from Alfred as well, waiting for him to tease him, but it was taking longer than usual for the blonde to come up with something hurtful.

"Dude…" Alfred said still in awe and moved up to touch the white VW then ran his fingers along the van to the door handle. "Can I see inside?"

Ivan furrowed his brow as he watched Alfred, but gave a nod and took out his keys. He moved to unlock the side door and slid it back to show the interior. The van had curtains covering the back windows and purple and white striped leather seats, two in front and then a bench row behind it. Behind the bench seats was empty space that had a legit bench cushion built into the wall for extra seating. Alfred gaped at the sight and moved to get in, but stopped when he touched the floor.

"Shag carpet?" Alfred asked and looked back Ivan to see the teen nod his head.

Alfred's face lit up even more and he climbed in to get to the empty space eagerly. Ivan followed after him, curious as to what was going on in his boyfriend's head, and saw him sitting on the carpet with his fingers digging into it. The look on Alfred's face finally made Ivan ask, "What do you think?"

Alfred didn't even give a second to think of his answer before he shouted, "BITCHIN'!"

"Really?" Ivan asked feeling a smile coming to his face.

"DUDE! This van is fuckin' _awesome_! All my parents got is a station wagon, meanwhile you got this giant van that we could—could—" Alfred gasped as he looked at Ivan and Ivan tried not to laugh as he waited for him to continue. "Ivan, we could have sex in here."

Ivan's amusement instantly faded at that thought and Alfred just had a grin split his face.

"C'mon," Alfred said excitedly and Ivan could tell that his lower half was already agreeing. "Hurry up and close the door!" Alfred insisted and Ivan swallowed thickly as he looked back outside.

His parents were still inside the house, his older sister was gone as well as his little sister, but as he closed the door he still felt wary.

"Alfred I don't know about this," he said as he got into the back with Alfred.

"Just don't rock the van too much and we'll be fine," Alfred said as he moved to get into Ivan's lap.

The older teen knew Alfred was really for this idea. If it wasn't for the eager look on his face, then it was definitely the erection tenting his tight high-waisted bell bottoms.

"Alfred, please," Ivan pleaded. "We could get caught!"

Alfred sighed at hearing this and moved to kiss Ivan soundly on the lips. Ivan tried to fight him, but once Alfred slipped his tongue into his mouth and put a hand on his crotch, his will to fight left him. He moved his hands to pull Alfred's shirt out of his pants as he kissed back hungrily.

"Just don't rock too much and we'll be fine," Alfred repeated between kisses.

Ivan gave a happy hum as Alfred squeezed his cock and he almost lost himself in the touch. He was ready to push Alfred back and fuck him into the shag carpet, but his rationality came back like a kick to the dick when a sudden noise came from outside the van. Ivan had never let go of Alfred so quick, and Alfred was honestly astonished as he was shoved off. He fell back on the van and Ivan gave a quick apology as he opened the van door.

What he found was just a dog near empty trash cans. He had honestly thought his father had come out the house. At that moment Alfred popped up and laid himself on his back.

"Ya know, you're really jumpy." Ivan just rolled his eyes and Alfred gave a hum as he watched the dog. "Also…I was thinking… I think your parents are banging. I mean, why else would your dad not let us past the kitchen and tell us to leave?"

Ivan grimaced at hearing this and pushed Alfred off of him so he could close the van door.

"I don't want to think about that."

"Then don't," Alfred said as he got back onto Ivan. "Think about banging me then, and since we don't have to rush… We could… find a nice spot at the park… maybe…?"

Ivan rolled his eyes, but nodded his head.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I will kill you," he said as he moved Alfred back off of him so he could climb to the front seat.

Alfred just smiled and took the list from Ivan's hand before he got too far. Ivan didn't fight him for the list, just focused on getting to the driver's seat.

"So your mom wants us to get, eggs, milk, bread—Ivan…"

"What?"

"We should definitely have sex before we get this stuff."

"Alfred, you know I want to fuck you as soon as possible, but now is not—"

"I know, I know, but hear me out!" Alfred said urgently then scrambled over the seats to get up to passenger seat. "If we have sex before we go, then we won't risk breaking the eggs, or smashing the bread, or spoiling the milk—"

"How could we spoil milk, Alfred?" Ivan asked incredulously as he started up the van.

"Because if you we do it right I know I want to have a few more rounds before going back, and it's gonna get hot in here," Alfred said with the most serious expression that Ivan had ever seen.

Ivan wanted to say no, but at the same time he desperately wanted to say yes. They'd tried and failed too many times to go all the way, and Alfred's reasoning seemed solid.

"Okay, we'll go to the park."

"YES! I'M GETTIN' LAID!"

Ivan felt his face heat up at Alfred's shout, and he hoped to god that no one heard him.

"Shut up and sit back," he grumbled as he put the van in drive.

* * *

**Feel the love ;3**


	5. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL PART! *Throws confetti and plays ABBA*

**Part 4**

Alfred bounced around in the back seat as Ivan drove the van to the park. He had to go around to the far side of the park after finding that the front half was filled with people protesting. They had come this far and they weren't about to have a wall of hippies get in the way of them making love for the first time.

Once they found a quite spot on the far side Ivan reached for the glove compartment to pull out lube and condoms.

"Wow, prepared aren't we?" Alfred commented as he saw Ivan tear off condom then close the compartment.

"Francis put those there after I told him about us," Ivan defended as he got out the front seat and maneuvered his way to the very back where Alfred was. "Besides, it turns out he was right."

Alfred gave a snort to that then scooted back to give Ivan space. Alfred rested back against the pillows and Ivan got on top of him.

"So, we're really doing this?" Alfred asked with a smile plastered to his face.

"Yeah, but if you don't—"

Alfred put a hand to Ivan's mouth to shut him up.

"I'm ready."

Ivan sighed and nodded his head, and Alfred removed his hand. Ivan leaned down to kiss Alfred lovingly, just a deep kiss with no tongue. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan as he kissed back, and could hear his heart beat loudly in his ears as he tangled his fingers in Ivan's hair. It seemed like every one of his senses was working overtime as they made out on the shag carpet. He could taste how sweet Ivan was, guessing that the other had juice before coming over. He could hear Ivan's breathing and soft gasps, and he could feel the slightest movements of Ivan's hands and body against him. He could feel those large hands itching to get under his clothes and silently waiting for permission.

"Go ahead," Alfred said softly as he tried to catch his breath.

Ivan kissed Alfred's nose at hearing this and Alfred had a goofy grin spread across his face. Ivan then kissed Alfred's cheek and neck before pulling away enough to take off Alfred's shirt. He placed kisses along Alfred's exposed skin once the shirt was off and used his hands to undo his pants. Alfred gasped and looked down as he felt Ivan sucking on his hip. He knew Ivan was leaving a hickey as he worked off his bell bottoms, and he got proof when Ivan let go. The reddish purple mark shone brightly on Alfred's tan skin and he bit his bottom lip as Ivan went to make another on his thigh. The pants were only down to his knees, but Ivan was already pulling down his underwear to leave another mark.

Alfred found himself letting out a whine as Ivan took his time. The older teen left his mark on both thighs before finally pulling Alfred's clothes off, taking a moment to get the platforms off as well. Once Alfred was completely naked Ivan went up to Alfred's shoulder to leave a hickey there then kissed Alfred.

"I love you," Ivan said in a husky voice that was thick with his accent.

"God, you keep sounding like that I'm going to cum before you put it in," Alfred groaned, and Ivan just laughed lightly and kissed Alfred again.

The two shared heated kisses once more, though Alfred took that chance to undress Ivan as well. He undid the buttons on Ivan's shirt then yanked it off. Ivan helped him by wiggling his arms out then ducking his head as Alfred pulled off his undershirt. Once his top half was bare Alfred started to leave his own hickies, littering Ivan's neck, shoulders, and torso in the reddish purple marks. When he got down to Ivan's pants he pushed Ivan to roll over so he could be on top and quickly worked off the jeans and heeled boots. Once gone Alfred marveled at seeing Ivan naked and could understand why Ivan left so many hickies. Just looking at Ivan's toned pale body that still held some baby fat was amazing, and Alfred couldn't help but dip down to leave a few hickies on Ivan's thighs. He even thought to suck Ivan off, but Ivan prevented him. Ivan pulled Alfred back up and put him back on his back. He smothered Alfred in kisses, taking his breath away and his own.

" _Fuck_ ," Alfred gasped between kisses.

"I know," Ivan replied before finally ending their kiss. "I want you so bad."

"You have me, big guy," Alfred said then leaned up to kiss Ivan once more. "Now, come on and make _love_ to me."

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's words but nodded his head. He grabbed the lube and quickly set to working Alfred open.

"Relax. I'll try to make it feel good."

Alfred nodded his head and laid back fully. He took a deep breath as he felt Ivan's lubed fingers touch him and gently work in. Alfred knew how sex worked between two men, though not in fine detail. He wasn't a sheltered kid, but he had no idea how exactly things went the way they did. Sure, he probably should have told Ivan this and talked to him about these fine details, but he didn't want to seem like some pathetic virgin. So as he experienced those fine details—that being Ivan's finger up his ass—he tried very hard to figure out what the hell was going on until he felt something good. It caught him by surprise, making him gasp loudly and dig his fingers into the carpet.

"What—was that," Alfred said in a gruff voice.

"Your prostate," Ivan said simply and smiled at Alfred's reaction.

"My what?" Alfred asked as he felt Ivan's fingers move away from the area. "Isn't that, like, a cancer thing?"

Ivan shook his head and went to press into the bundle of nerves again. Alfred jerked and let out a curse as he felt the odd pleasure wrack his body.

"You didn't pay attention in sex ed, did you?"

"Wha?" Ivan laughed at Alfred's weak response, which made the blonde blush and say, "Just shut up and do that again!"

Ivan smiled, but complied and pressed his fingers into the spot once more. Alfred moaned instantly and arched his back, he never thought he could feel so good. Ivan went on to stretch Alfred further, pressing against his prostate occasionally as he spread and thrusted his fingers. Alfred could still feel the pain, but it was more of a dull throb, which was easily drowned out by the pleasure Ivan was giving him.

Eventually Ivan took his fingers out, leaving Alfred panting and dazed. He got between Alfred's legs and Alfred looked up just in time to see Ivan open and roll on the condom. He swallowed thickly as he saw how big Ivan was and when Ivan looked up at him he found himself being afraid.

"You ready?" Ivan asked as he held his cock in his hand, ready to push in.

"U-Uh, no—" Alfred said then quickly added, "I mean, is the van locked and the curtains closed? Because I don't want anyone interrupting us again."

Ivan arched a pale brow at hearing that but went with it.

"I'll check," He said and got up to test the doors. All of them were locked, though the curtains did need to be pulled closed. Once the tasks were done he got back into position and asked again, "Ready?"

Alfred swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to say yes, but Ivan stopped him. He leaned forward to kiss Alfred chastely and when he pulled back he rubbed his cheek.

"It'll be okay. If it helps, you can ride me or—"

"No, no, I'm fine, just…" Alfred let out a sigh as he laid back, staring up at the van ceiling. "I'm just scared that it's gonna suck, or something bad will happen..."

Ivan gave a hum to this and moved his hands to hold Alfred's waist. He rubbed his thumbs into Alfred's hips and watched his cock twitch.

"I can't guarantee that it won't suck, since I haven't done this myself in a long time, but I'll do my best. Practice makes perfect… and I won't let anything stop us this time. It will be okay."

Alfred put a hand over his face as he tried to calm down. He felt like his heart would just burst at hearing this then took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay… put it in."

"You sure?"

"Yes, damn it! Hurry up!" Alfred said quickly before he could change his mind.

Ivan nodded and moved to kiss Alfred one more time before pushing in. Alfred's mouth fell open instantly in a gasp as he felt Ivan start to ease in. Ivan's cock felt warm and heavy as it went in, but it quickly started to hurt, a lot, halfway in. Alfred bit his lip as he winced and Ivan stopped moving instantly. Alfred realized then that he had closed his eyes and opened them to see Ivan looking at him worriedly.

"Does it hurt?"

"J-Just a little," Alfred lied, which Ivan could tell.

"I'll stop here, okay?" Ivan said and Alfred just gave a nod.

Ivan then moved to hover above Alfred, propping himself up on his hands on either side of the blonde's head, and moved down to kiss him gently.

"It's so hot inside you," Ivan muttered between kisses and Alfred just blushed as he felt Ivan's cock twitch in his ass. They shared deep kisses as they laid together, but after some time Ivan asked, "Is it okay to move?"

"Y-Yeah, you can," Alfred said while nodding his head. Ivan kiss him again before he drew his hips back then pushed back in. He did short little thrust to ease the rest of his cock in since Alfred couldn't take all of him at once. He used what length he could to open Alfred up more to ease the rest of his cock in. Alfred gasped and panted under him as he felt Ivan fill his ass more and more, but it still felt uncomfortable.

"C-Can you use more lube?" Alfred stammered as he looked down his body. He could see Ivan clearly all the way inside and his own erection laying against his stomach.

"Of course," Ivan replied and slowly pulled out to do as asked.

He put on more lube and smeared some right on Alfred's ass before going back in. The reentry was much smoother and pleasant, but it still didn't feel all that good.

"Hold on," Ivan said then grabbed Alfred's hips as he adjusted himself. Once he found a good position he started to thrust again and the odd feeling Alfred had felt was gone. He could feel Ivan's cock pressing into his prostate with each thrust and it felt amazing.

"Holy fuck!"

Alfred dug his toes into the carpet as he moved his hands to claw at Ivan's back. He held Ivan close to him as he started to really feel good. It was so different and so good that he couldn't help the way he reacted to each thrust. Ivan found himself eagerly moving his hips to keep Alfred moaning and crying out his name, he didn't realize how much Alfred affected him until now. He felt like he was drowning in bliss, pain, and pride. He could feel his back burning from how Alfred's nails dug into him and the sweat on his back wasn't helping it. He honestly didn't mind it much, he liked it in way—like it showed that Alfred wanted him as much he wanted Alfred.

"Fuck, Alfred," Ivan grunted and started to thrust harder.

Alfred cried out as he felt the van start to rock and squeak. He could feel the dull ache in his ass increase at the new pace, but also his climax.

"I-Ivan, faster! I-I'm close!"

Ivan gave a grunt to the demand and moved his hands to hold Alfred closer to him. He ran his hands along Alfred's back to make him arch his body as he pounded into him. Alfred cried out without shame and spread his legs wider.

"O-Oh god! Oh _fuck_ —Ivan!"

Alfred pressed his head back into the pillows as he felt his climax finally hit him. His mouth hung open in a broken cry as he came hard between them. Ivan gasped at the sudden constriction of Alfred's hole and held onto Alfred's rigid and twitching body as he came into his condom. He groaned Alfred's name as he filled his condom with his hot cum and felt Alfred's spunk gushing onto his abdomen. When the two finished they let go of each other and looked at the mess between them.

"I probably should have had you wear a condom too…" Ivan observed as he looked at the mess.

Alfred just had a dazed smile on his face and Ivan just smirked before pulling out. Alfred hissed as he felt Ivan pull out and panted as he felt how empty he was. It was then he could feel the pain starting to show its ugly head, but he tried to ignore it as he watched Ivan take off his full condom and tie it off. He set it aside then moved to lay beside Alfred in the hot van.

"So… How you feelin'? Was it good?" Ivan asked curiously.

Alfred took a deep breath then rolled over slowly to relieve some of the ache he felt.

"I loved it, I really did and I'd totally want to do it again, but…" Ivan felt a stab of fear as he heard this, but waited patiently for Alfred to continue. Alfred didn't meet Ivan's eyes as he went on to say, "Let's wait a while before doing it again. I'm not saying it was bad… it just, hurt… a lot."

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?" Ivan asked worriedly.

Alfred sighed and blushed slightly.

"Because it still felt good when you hit that spot," Alfred admitted, "Besides, you can't have sex for the first time and expect to be good at it," Alfred added and chanced a glance up at Ivan.

The teen looked a bit hurt, but accepting of Alfred's reasoning. He sighed and moved a hand to Alfred's lower back and rubbed soothing circles into it.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time."

Alfred smiled at hearing that and leaned up to kiss Ivan.

"Okay, because if not I don't think I'll ever be able to sit down again."

Ivan rolled his eyes and Alfred just chuckled as Ivan moved away from him and started to gather their clothes.

"Aw, leaving already?"

"Yes, we still have to go to the store, and I want to get you home so you can rest."

Alfred gave a snort to that as he watched Ivan put on his shirt first.

"I'm not sick or anything. My ass just hurts from having a massive dick ramming into it."

Ivan felt his face heat up a hearing that and told Alfred to shut up as he threw his clothes at his face.

"Besides, I don't really wanna go home right now," Alfred said as he looked at his clothing.

"Why not?" Ivan asked. "Is it your parents?"

Alfred nodded his head and moved to lay on his back, though it did hurt his ass to do so.

"Ivan… I know I haven't been totally clear about what's been going on, but… I just know that once they see me after this they're going to know I did it, and know I did it with you."

"What makes you think that?" Ivan questioned as he looked at Alfred.

"Because they know about us and—"

"Really!?"

"Well, no, but," Alfred sat up quickly, wincing a bit as he did so. "Just… I think they hate you because they know you're gay or whatever, and that I am too, but they probably think that you "corrupted" me or something. It's the only thing I can think of for them to act like a bunch of dilholes," Alfred said and Ivan stared at him in surprise. "During that whole week that I couldn't see you, I just wanted to end it all and go up to them and tell them what was going on. If they were going to hate you then they can hate me too. And if they kicked me out then… I can just live with you or something…"

Ivan stared at Alfred blankly as he processed what he was hearing then frowned once it sunk in.

"That does make sense, but I'm not really sure," Ivan started. "If it is true… Let's tell them. We'll tell them about us and if they really are against us then fine. I don't—"

"No!" Ivan stopped what he was saying as he heard this and looked at Alfred confused. "Look, I… I don't want to ruin this weird punishment thing they got going on. As long as I'm able to see you then I don't care what they do."

"But Alfred—"

"Ivan, I know, but… we can come out to them later, like… after I graduate," Alfred said with a nervous smile.

Ivan sighed, but nodded his head.

"Okay, but if we got to say something sooner than that I'm up for it."

Alfred nodded his head and kissed Ivan softly before pulling away. He felt a bit better about his parental situation after coming clean to Ivan. The two then cleaned up and got dressed, then did the grocery run before heading back home. They had found Ivan's parents to be gone by the time they got back but Katyusha was back from her shopping trip. They had only been in Katyusha's presence for a minute before she asked, "You two had sex, didn't you?"

Neither of them could think of a cover to save their lives. Katyusha just smirked and moved to touch the hickey on Ivan's neck which made him cringe back. She laughed at his reaction and Ivan just blushed darkly before turning around to Alfred and saying, "Let's just go back to your place." Alfred quickly agreed and followed Ivan out the house as Katyusha just smiled at them both and commented on how cute they were. They quickly got over to Alfred's house and got inside without incident. They headed up to Alfred's room as Mrs. Jones shouted a greeting from downstairs, having heard them come in from the kitchen. Both of them just gave a quick "Hi!" as they escaped. Once in the room they collapsed on the bed together and let out deep breaths to calm down.

"As cool as your sister is… she's so embarrassing," Alfred commented.

"I know," Ivan said as he recalled other incidents. "It's even worse when she uses Russian."

"You poor man," Alfred said solemnly and Ivan just nodded his head.

Alfred then reached over to touch Ivan's cheek and scooted over to kiss him.

"Okay, so… I know we just had sex and my ass is killin' me from running up those stairs, but… wanna make out?"

"Alright, I didn't leave enough hickies on you anyway," Ivan commented and Alfred just rolled his eyes.

"I think you've given more than enough, though you could use a few more," Alfred retorted as he moved on top of Ivan.

"Please be gentle," Ivan teased and Alfred pinched his nipple.

Ivan jerked and wrestled Alfred to let go and both of them rolled around on the bed for a bit trying to pinch each other. They laughed as they fought, but eventually silenced each other with kisses. They managed to take off each other's shirts in an effort to leave more hickies. Ivan ended up putting Alfred on his back since he tried to hide the pain he felt from being on top. Neither of them could get enough of each other, and neither of them could seem to hear the bedroom door open. Love was said to make people blind, but in their case it also made them deaf.

"Really!?" came an irritated cry from the doorway.

Alfred and Ivan quickly looked up to see Matthew covering his eyes.

"I told y'all I never wanted to see this again! The door has a lock!"

"S-Sorry Mattie," Alfred said as he scrambled out from beneath Ivan and got to his feet.

Matthew just shook his head and peeked through his fingers to see the hickies covering his brother and Ivan.

"You guys are animals," he commented then eyed the way Alfred seemed to hobble around the room for his shirt. "Oh my god, did you two have sex?"

Alfred and Ivan froze where they were, drawing blanks once again on what to say.

"No…" was all Alfred could say and Matthew gave a deadpan look.

"That was _very_ convincing Alfred," Ivan said sarcastically as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I don't see you coming up with anything," Alfred snapped.

"I don't even know what to say to guys, so I'm just gonna keep quiet," Matthew said then moved for the door. "Oh, but I will say this, dinner is ready and a plate is set for you Ivan if you'll stay."

Ivan nodded his head, and all three of them headed out the room. However, it wasn't until they started to eat that Alfred and Ivan had realized that it was a grave mistake. Sam had been staring at them both for a while at the table and Lilly had told him to stop doing so many times and eat, but Sam wasn't giving up. Matthew wanted to slap himself in the face at what was going on and then slap his brother and Ivan for not thinking ahead. Alfred figured it out after chancing a glance to his father and looking ahead to see Ivan's hickies as plain as day. Ivan also figured this out, but also noticed a few things about Alfred. His hickies where peeking out from under his slightly stretched shirt collar and he was shifting too much in his seat.

No one said anything on the matter though, but the tension escalated after Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. Alfred felt himself starting to sweat and chanced a glance at his father to see him now looking at him. Alfred couldn't stand it much longer. He knew if he said anything now that it would lead to the one thing he didn't want to do until he graduated, but the pressure was killing him more than his ass.

"So, Dad… Is there something on your mind?" Alfred finally asked as he looked at his father cautiously.

Sam arched an eyebrow, but nodded his head.

"Yeah, son, there is."

"Sam," Lilly said softly but threateningly.

"I just want to know why you and that foreign kid have matching hickies."

Ivan tensed as he was addressed as "foreign kid" realizing that Sam only called him that when he was displeased with him. Alfred swallowed thickly as he shifted in his sit then looked at Ivan for support. Ivan set down his fork and looked up at Sam to see him waiting for an answer.

"Well, Mr. Jones, sir… Alfred and I—"

"We had sex!"

Everyone at the table was stunned as Alfred shouted this and Matthew slapped a hand to his face. Alfred couldn't help himself, he just wanted to say it and get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid… a very large and painful band-aid.

"What?" Sam asked sternly as he looked at the teens.

Alfred felt tears coming to his eyes as he heard the voice, but looked right at his father.

"We—We had sex. We've been—We—"

"You what?" Sam asked again a bit louder.

"We've been dating," Ivan said firmly as he looked at Sam.

The tension at the table seemed to get even heavier, which seemed impossible at this point. Sam looked at the two then looked to Matthew.

"Did you know about this?"

"Y-Yes, but they—"

"How long?"

Matthew shrugged is shoulders and Alfred stepped up.

"Three months…"

Silence overcame the table one more, but then unexpected broken as Lilly said, "Thank God!"

Alfred, Ivan, and Matthew looked at her confused.

"What?" Ivan asked as he looked at her.

"Oh dear," she said apologetically then put a hand over her mouth. She looked at Sam who just shook his head then looked to Alfred as she went on to say, "We've been worried that Ivan was some pot head. We thought you was hanging out with him so much to do dope and have sex with all kinds of, well, sluts." Lilly said with relief in her voice, though Ivan looked completely displeased with the image Lilly and Sam had of him. "Although, after seeing you all sad when we grounded you, I suggested that perhaps, you two liked each other."

"What?" Alfred asked still shocked.

"Yeah, and that was uncomfortable to think about," Sam said. "You're a man and you shouldn't—"

"Sam!"

"Hell—" Sam rolled his eyes then gave a sigh, before looking at Alfred. "Look, I don't really… like, that you like him or any other man for that matter, but you are my son…" Sam said as he looked at Alfred.

"Oh, Sam," Lilly said with a smile on her face. "What he's saying is, we're happy that you've just been sneaking around to be with your boyfriend rather than do drugs and god knows what. We'd like you to marry a nice girl and all, but if men is what "floats your boat" then... we still accept you honey."

Alfred stared at his mother blankly though he started to cry. The tears just ran down his face as he looked at her then to his father.

"Are, are you serious?"

"Yeah, but I swear if you do drugs I'll kick your ass, and if you have sex with him in this house I will kick your ass. And if your grades drop again I won't hesitate to ban him from this house again."

Alfred smiled at hearing that and nodded his head in understanding then looked back at Ivan sitting across from him. Ivan smiled at Alfred and moved his hand over the table to hold Alfred's and Sam just sighed heavily while Lilly grinned.

"By the way, do your parents know about… this?" Sam asked as he looked at Ivan and waved his hand between him and Alfred.

"No sir, but my sisters do," he said.

Sam gave a hum to that then looked over to his son, wanting to say more, but instead told him to stop crying like a baby. Lilly countered him by saying he is their baby and patted his head. The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, though Ivan was interrogated by both parents to make sure that no drugs were involved in their dating and to see if he really cared for their son. Once dinner was over Alfred and Ivan escaped to head to Alfred's room, but they didn't go unnoticed.

"You better keep your damn hands to yourselves," Sam shouted as the teens fled.

"Yeah, we don't need you gettin' pregnant before you graduate," Matthew shouted jokingly.

Lilly on the other hand was quick to leave after them and caught them just as they got to the stairs.

"You two better park it right here on this couch where I can keep my eyes on you." She said sternly making the teens freeze. "I won't have anyone having sex under my roof!"

Alfred sighed but backed up and plopped down on the couch with Ivan. Lilly gave a satisfied nod before going back to the dining room to clear her plate so she could join them. Though during that moment they held each other's hands and smiled happily.

"This turned out better than I ever could have imagined," Alfred said softly.

"Yeah, and I think my parents will be okay with us since Katyusha and Natalia can back us up."

Alfred had a grin splitting his face as he heard this and couldn't help but go for a kiss.

"Knock that off!" Sam demanded as he and Lilly came into the front room. "Don't make me separate you two," he warned and Lilly just laughed and sat down on the couch with them.

"Now, I believe The Price is Right is on," she said happily as she took the remote for the TV.

"Oh awesome," Matthew butt in and moved to wiggle himself onto the couch.

Alfred and Ivan found themselves smiling like idiots as they sat on the cramped couch and watched TV with Matthew and Alfred's parents. They were too happy to care, but they knew they still had a ways to go before truly getting comfortable with their relationship. It wouldn't be easy, but it was something they were looking forward to.

* * *

*****Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I have writing it! (The scene where Alfred sees Ivan's van kills me XD) Anywho Thanks for reading and reviews welcomed and now I'm off to get back to Strength (the medical vampire AU)!**


End file.
